victima
by adara026
Summary: Cuando Hinata regresa del extranjero trae de su viaje un cruel recuerdo que intenta ocultar pero después de un tiempo...-yo y el.. nos iremos de tu vida- el solo hecho de pronunciar eso la lastimaba,mientra lloraba amargamente sintió que unos brazos la sujetaron fuertemente, y unas palabras que se perdieron en la obscuridad de la noche-mi amor... quédate- susurro el entre lagrimas


Holiz…! Como estan? Ojala que muy bien, bueno tuve una semana algo complicada en la universidad pero pude terminar mi historia, ojala les guste…

Espero sus comentarios y un agradecimiento especial a Ciielo Riin que ella me ayudo un poco…Besos!

Decliner: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propios del creador de la serie Naruto. La historia si es una invención mía…

**Victima****:**

El atardecer comenzaba a caer lentamente, enrojeciendo a su paso el firmamento. Un joven de cabellos azulados corría desesperado por las calles en dirección a su casa, donde esperaba hoy más que nunca encontrarse como cada tarde a su amada.

Pero un sudor frío recorría su espalda, el nerviosismo poco disimulado en su semblante lo estaba consumiendo, aquella ultima llamada recibida minutos atrás lo inquietaba, esas ultimas palabras pronunciadas con dificultad entre sollozos pidiendo disculpas y juramentos de amor lo estaban desesperando, el se preguntaba ¿ella sabe lo que paso ayer con Sakura en mi aficiona? ¿Se habrá enterado de mis últimas salidas a sus espaldas? No, desde que ella regreso de su viaje al extranjero, ella cambio…. Pero, ¿Por qué?

**Flash Back:**

-Hola princesa, por fin regresaste- dijo el joven, mientras envolvía en sus brazos a la mujer de largos cabellos, ella solo se aferro a el y oculto su rostro en el pecho del muchacho que la recibía en el aeropuerto, aquel calido abrazo que ella necesitaba la hizo quebrar en llanto.-Pero… ¿Qué pasa Hinata?, mi amor yo también te extrañe pero ya estas aquí conmigo y no nos separaremos de nuevo- dicho esto el deshizo el abrazo y con suma delicadeza usando su mano derecha, limpio el rostro de Hinata, e intento acortar su distancia para encaminarse al encuentro de su boca, esos labios rosado que tanto el había extrañado, que tanto deseaba, pero se sorprendió al ver como ella desviaba su rostro rechazándolo,-Sasuke, estoy muy cansada vamos a casa, quiero darme una ducha y dormir- ante el comentario el solo asintió con la cabeza y estrechando la mano de su novia recién llegada del extranjero salieron del aeropuerto.

**Fin del Flash back**

Los días y semanas pasaron, pero la situación no cambiaba, a pesar de que Vivian juntos, ella pasaba el día entero escapando, esquivaba sus miradas, escapaba de sus besos, de sus caricias, evitaba el contacto con el. La situación comenzaba a fastidiar al joven, esa indeferencia por parte de su amada lo empujaba a caer en la tentación de su linda secretaria Sakura Haruno que siempre estaba dispuesta a animarlo. Pero ese viernes por la tarde las cosas cambiaron, su prometida lo llamo al trabajo, algo muy raro, ya que ella nunca lo interrumpía en la oficina, pero sus palabras lo inquietaron por ello decidió salir antes de trabajo.

Al llegar a su hogar abrió bruscamente la puerta, lo primero que vio en el living fueron unas maletas hachas, ¿ella se pensaba irse de viaje otra vez? , Comenzó a gritar-Hinata tenemos que hablar, ¿estas maletas, que significa todo esto?- al llegar a la habitación la encontró sentada sobre la cama con un foto de ellos dos sobre sus manos,- quiero saber que esta pasando, a donde te vas, ¿porque actúas así?-pregunto el joven mientras se sentaba al lado de la mujer que solo permanecía en silencio, luego de unos minutos ella respiro hondo y se reincorporo dejando la fotografía al lado a su compañero aun sentado en la cama esperando una explicación se encamino hasta frente de la ventana y perdió su mirada en los últimos rayos de sol de aquel atardecer.

-Sasuke quiero pedirte disculpas, yo pensaba irme antes de que tu regresaras del trabajo-le dijo sin mirarlo, -pero por que te vas no entiendo, que es todo esto Hinata- reprochaba Sasuke buscando una explicación,-tu sabias que uno de mis sueños era viajar al extranjero para hacer mis primeras practicas como doctora, aunque solo fue un mes- la joven respiro profundo nuevamente y continuo-nunca te platique de ese viaje porque allí se destrozo mi alma-, le dijo sin poder evitar que una lagrima se le escapara y recorriera su mejilla-pero que dices, ¿Hinata que paso y porque no me contaste?-le reclamo con un tono algo molesto.-yo puedo recordar, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo en un acto desesperado, pero…. Como si el no sintiera nada ala vez, ¿pero no entiendo que podría sentir alguien como el? Que tomo mi cuerpo por la fuerza y destrozo mi alma, para conseguir el fugaz placer de mi piel. Desde ese día siento como una obscuridad que me rodea por las noches, pero no puedo olvidar su rostro, el sudor de su frente y ese asqueroso olor a alcohol que escapaba de su boca, ese recuerdo cruel me atormenta cuando el tomo mi cuerpo por la fuerza…ya nada será igual, yo nunca seré la misma otra vez, sin importar las horas de terapia, o los años que tu y yo llevamos juntos- con su rostro empapado en lagrimas se animo a girar y cruzarse con la mirada de Sasuke que estaba envuelta en odio, pero al mirarla por unos segundos sus ojos se llenaron de lastima y compasión, el continuaba sentado sobre la cama-no me mires así me duele demasiado- sollozo ella, el solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a mirar el piso-tu nunca pobras mirarme como antes, ya no soy la mujer que tu conocías que prometía un futuro lleno de logros, no , ahora solo soy una especie de mujer que le falta la mitad de su alma, incapaz de afrontar esa torturas que por escasos minutos un infeliz me hizo sentir. Yo, tome una decisión y hoy dejare morir el resto de la carne que el dejo manoseada y con su olor, no importa cuantas baños tome, siempre estará presente en mi cuerpo, en mi mirada triste y cansada, en mi mente que divaga en recuerdo para luego dar paso a estas amargas lagrimas, por eso no soy capas de mirarte Sasuke ya no mas….- bajo sus manos a la altura de su vientre y entre sollozos pudo continuar- algo crece en mi, algo con lo que tu y yo soñamos siempre, que juntos formaríamos una familia, pero el se interpuso… esto que esta creciendo en mi vientre se lleva mis ganas de vivir, pero no puedo hacerlo desaparecer, mi mente no podría cargar otro cruel recuero, por eso… yo… decidí que el y yo… desapareceríamos de tu vida….- al terminar con dificultad esa ultima frase que el solo echo de pronunciarla la lastimaba, se vio vencida por el peso de su dolor y callo de rodillas mientras que con sus manos intentaba cubrir su rostro empapado en lagrimas, asta que sintió que unos brazos la envolvían fuertemente. La noche había cubierto con su manto de obscuridad el firmamento y la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana enmarco la figura de la joven pareja que arrodillados sobre el suelo, ella lloraba amargamente y el que intentaba esconder su rostro tras uno mechones de su cabello, hasta que aquel brillo en su rostro marco el recorrido que trazaban unas amargas lagrimas al surcar sus mejillas, y en un susurro que fue envuelto en la obscuridad de la noche el pronuncio-mi amor… quédate…-

Fin….

Muchas Gracias por leer hasta el final, espero sus comentarios Besos…!


End file.
